100 Years
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: A oneshot into the lives of the Black Sisters. A songfic for 100 Years by Five For Fighting. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything you recognize! Nor do I own the song 100 Years by Five For Fighting. I hope you enjoy!**

**XoXo**

_I'm fifteen for a moment caught in between 10 and 20 and I'm just dreaming. Counting the ways to where you are._

Andromeda Tonks looked down at her picture frame. It was cracked and dusty with years of wear and tear. She was drawn back to the days when she was fifteen and naïve, thinking that her sisters would love her no matter what. There was Bella, fierce and beautiful with her angry ways, her arm wrapped around Andromeda and her face exuding happiness that would fade within the next few years. There was Narcissa, a scowl on her pretty face and her hair blowing back in the wind. Andromeda thought of the conversation that they were having before the picture was snapped.

"_Bella! I'm not a child! I don't need you to grip me like that!" Andy snarled, trying to pull away from her sister. Bella just smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. "Bella! That's gross!"_

"_Mum! Take the picture! It's cold!" Cissy whined, wrapping her white arms around her frail body. Andy looked at her blonde sister and laughed. Cissy was always worried about the cold and how pretty she looked. "Come on!"_

"_Shut up Cissy! You don't see anyone else complaining!" Bella laughed at her, joy exuding from her frame. She smiled at their mother and gripped Andy with all of her strength. Andy smiled back and wrapped her arm around Cissy's shoulder._

"_Get off of me, Andy!" Cissy snarled, shrugging Andy's arm off of her shoulder. Andy shrugged back and beamed at the camera while Cissy looked miserable._

Andromeda smiled a tiny smile and rubbed her thumb over her sister's faces. They were always bickering, but never enough to show that they didn't love each other. She set the picture frame and felt something that she hadn't felt in many years fill her mind.

_I'm twenty-two for a moment and she feels better than ever. And we're on fire making our way back from Mars._

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her husband and smiled, beaming at the man she had grown to love with all of her heart. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked at her beautiful blond son. She was happy, happier than she had been all of her life. Well, except for once. Narcissa took a deep breath and could almost smell the warm lilac's perfume with the sun beating down on her pale head.

_Cissy looked back at her sisters. They were dressed alike, Andy in a pure white, her hair pulled back in a sleek bun and a smile decorating her face. She had agreed to come only because it was her dear Cissy's wedding day. Bella was dressed in cream and her dark hair was blowing wildly around her face, much like her spirit. Normally Cissy would never imagine seeing her sisters together, but it was a special occasion and Cissy called for it._

"_How do I look?" she asked, spinning around, her veil spinning behind her. Bella rolled her eyes and licked her lips, taking half her lipstick with it._

"_You look stunning, as always, Cissy!" Andy gushed, clapping her hands together. Cissy felt her cheeks fill with heat and half smiled at her sister._

"_Really? What do you think Bella?" Bella nodded half-heartedly and looked behind her._

"_Bella agrees," Andy said, ready to be a peace maker. "Come on, Lucius is waiting for you!" Cissy nodded and followed her sister._

Narcissa smiled at her husband and then at her sister who was lazing on a couch. No matter what Bellatrix said about her, she was ready to take anything on no matter who it was with. Narcissa wasn't the weak one, Bellatrix wasn't the ever-changing one and Andromeda wasn't the peace maker. They were all one and the same and Narcissa was determined to get them together before the end.

_Fifteen there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose. Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live._

Bellatrix Lestrange looked down the dark alley that her sisters used to occupy. There was never a dull moment with her sisters around her. Andromeda was exactly like her and always ready for some fun, Bellatrix was adventurous and trying everything, and Narcissa was always worried about her looks and what others thought about her. There was always a prank to be played and always a dark alley to illuminate.

"_Bella! What are you doing?!" cried a thirteen-year-old Andy behind her. Bella turned around, her fifteen-year-old mind whirling with pranks to pull on an eleven-year-old. She smiled an enticing smile and put a finger to her lips. "No! I'm not going to be quiet! Tell me what's going on or I'm stopping here!" Andy stopped in the middle of the alley and put her hands on her hips._

"_Don't be stubborn, Andy! You know you want to join in!" Bella whispered back, turning around to face her sister. Andy smiled and nodded, her white teeth filling the darkness. "Come on!"_

"_Bella? Andy?" a young Cissy called through the silence. "Where are you?" Bella giggled and put a finger to her lips. Andy nodded and slipped into the shadows, pulling her cloak up to cover her dark hair._

_Bella jumped out of the darkness and sent blue sparks flying through the air. Cissy jumped and screeched, terror filling the air. Bella doubled over, laughter thrown into the night maniacally and her hair flying about her crazed face. Cissy looked at her eldest sister with tears falling down her pale cheeks and fright causing her lip to come up and down. Andy stepped out of the shadows and wrapped her sister in her arms. "Bella! Don't be mean!"_

Bellatrix looked down the alley one more time, regret twinging through her at letting her family fall apart. She turned around, not allowing the regret to overtake her mind completely. She could never go back and why start to feel regret now?

_I'm thirty-three for a moment. Still the man, but you see I'm a kid on the way, babe, a family on my mind._

Andromeda Tonks looked at the picture of her husband and her baby girl. There were tears forming in her eyes, but Andromeda knew that they were happy tears. She was proud of her small family. She was proud of everything she had worked up to be. She was proud of her baby girl smiling down at her with happy tears. She was even proud of her sisters, however unlikely that seems.

"_Mummy! Look at this!" Nymphadora Tonks yelled from outside. Andy leaned out of the window and smiled at the mudpie her daughter had just made. "Isn't it delicious!"_

"_It looks wonderful, 'Dora!" Andy said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Nymphadora beamed at her mother and turned back to her pie-making. "Why don't you come inside? Daddy's coming home soon."_

"_But I want to be here when Daddy comes!" Nymphadora pouted, giving her mother the puppy dog eyes. "Please Mummy! I haven't seen him all day!"_

"_Well, neither have I," Andy scowled, walking outside. "Let's get you cleaned off and then you can come back outside to meet Daddy, all right?" Nymphadora nodded solemnly and walked inside, her head handing to rest on her chin. "Come on, sweetie. The outside will be the same when you get--"_

"_Daddy!" Nymphadora screeched, flying outside and running into her father. Andy laughed and followed her daughter. She greeted her husband with a kiss and then led him inside. "Mommy was trying to get me to _clean_ off!" Andy smiled at her daughter, her pride and joy and wrapped her arm around her husbands waist._

Andromeda sniffled and wiped her tears away. Now her daughter and her husband and her son-in-law were all gone. They were gone but Andromeda was proud of every single one of them. She had their legacy in her house and she couldn't be prouder of any of them.

_I'm forty-five for a moment. The sea is high and I'm heading into a crisis, chasing the years of my life._

Narcissa Malfoy stood at the edge of the cliff, the gray sea churning beneath her and the sky above her a brilliant blue. She smiled, the bite to her life still hard as a rock, but it was ebbing. She had happiness, her husband was back to her, her son had a son and she was ready to let everything fall behind her.

"_Cissy! Jump in!" Bella screamed at the bottom of the cliff, her pale body elongated by the cool ocean water. "It feels fine!"_

"_I _know_ you're lying to me Bella! It's freezing up here, why would it be any different down there?!" Cissy screamed, her twelve-year-old body trembling with the cold. "Besides, I don't feel like swimming!"_

"_Then why did you come, Cissy?" Andy yelled up, batting her long eyelashes._

"_Yeah, why don't you just crawl back to Mummy and beg to go back home!" Bella teased, giving Andy a high-five. "Either you come in, or we force you in. It's your choice." Cissy pouted and crossed her arms, cutting off some of the frigid air._

"_Stop being such a baby, Cissy!" Andy said harshly, sinking beneath the surface of the ocean water._

"_I'm not a baby!" Cissy screeched, jumping off the side of the cliff and diving into the water cleanly. Bella and Andy clapped, an identical smile stretching across their faces._

Narcissa turned away from the cliff and sniffled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She loved her sisters dearly and she was excited to see Andromeda. But Bella would never be here to see their reunion and that was what made her cry. Narcissa turned away from one thing, but ran head first into another.

_Fifteen there's still time for you. Time to buy and time to lose yourself, within a morning star. Fifteen I'm all right with you. Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live._

Bellatrix Lestrange looked around, her black hair flying around her pale face. She looked down at the pale beauty of her sister and smiled. Bellatrix had been there every step of the way, unlike her mother, unlike Andromeda. She was happy, her sisters had been the thing that tied her to the same place. They were loud, obnoxious and nothing like the pretty women that their mother wanted.

"_Mum! Cissy's hogging the shower!" Bella screamed down the stairs. "I need to get in there Cissy! Come on!"_

"_Bellatrix! Stop screaming! You're giving me a headache!" their mother yelled back at her. Bella cocked her hip, sighed with annoyance and stalked back to her and Andy's room._

"_We need to do something about Princess Puff in there!" Bella said angrily, glaring at her sister. Andy looked up from her book with wide eyes._

"_And, pray, what will we do?" Andy asked, interest peaking in her voice. Bella laughed and gestured with her finger. Andy got off of her bed and walked over to her sister. "You know I'm okay with this as long as we don't hurt her, right?"_

"_Fine. Just be the one that wants no fun!" Bella pouted, sitting on the edge of her bed and crossing her arms and legs. "I guess I'll have to do this all by myself!"_

"_No, I'll help. What do I have to do?" Andy sighed, rolling her eyes. Bella smiled smugly and got off of the bed. She walked out of the room, her head held high and her sister following her closely._

Bellatrix watched as the people around her swirled around in their fancy skirts. She wondered if they had as good memories as she did. She wouldn't trade her sisters for anything. Even Andromeda, though she wouldn't say that to Andromeda's face. Bellatrix was still supposed to be upset at her.

_Half time goes by suddenly you're wise. Another blink of an eye, sixty-seven is gone. The sun is getting high, we're moving on._ _I'm ninety-nine for a moment dying for just another moment. And I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are. Fifteen there's still time for you, twenty-two I feel her too. Thirty-three you're on your way. Every day's a new day. Fifteen there's still time for you time to buy to choose. Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this. When you only got 100 years to live._

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was amazing to write and I am actually really proud of it....R&R!!!**


End file.
